Gotham: Dark Shadows
by ghostgirl208
Summary: After Oswald confessed to Edward his love, angry witch Barbara Keane curses him in spite, causing the people he loves most to die. A few centuries later, Oswald awakens in the present with a thirst for blood and sees his beloved Ed again. How will he react to living in 2017? read to find out. based off Tim Burton's Dark Shadows film.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue.

It all started in 1708. Young Oswald Cobblepot and his parents came to Gotham Port from Germany to build their business. His father Elijah wished to restore order to Gotham Village as riots broke out between villagers and thieves. Soon, He had their mansion built upon the village, with Oswald's mother Gertrude suggesting to her husband about finding someone for their beloved son to settle down with. They came upon a young and beautiful mistress named Barbara Kean whom Oswald seemed to like and so a wedding was planned. However, all was not as it seemed for Oswald held no attraction to Barbara or any woman for that matter. In fact, his heart belonged to the young and handsome stable boy named Edward Nashton. Oswald kept his feelings hidden from his beloved Edward until he could no longer hold it in. This is where our love story begins. Oswald looked into his mirror, adjusting his tie nervously. 'Today shall be the day I confess...I hope he feels the same for me..' Oswald thought before a loud knock on his chamber door caused him to jump in surprise. "You may enter!" Oswald called biting his lip and checking his hair. "Sir Cobblepot? I finished my chores. You said you wished to see me?" the small, shy voice of Edward Nashton asked as he slowly entered the room. Oswald quickly turned to him with a bright smile. Edward was an awkward young man, with messy brown locks, pale skin which had a slight tan from being out in the sun, soft expressive brown eyes and he was quite tall.

"Yes..I..I believe there is something I must tell you..Something very important." Oswald started as he walked towards him. Edward looked at him curiously. "Yes sir?" he asked. Oswald swallowed nervously, and gently took his hands. "Edward..I..it seems I have found myself in a predictament. I had to make a choice...I chose courage...Edward what I'm trying to say is..I..I love you.." Oswald whispered, watching as Edward's eyes went wide with shock as a small smile graced his features and his eyes lit up. "S-sir..Oswald..you mean it..? W-what about..?" he frowned a little until he felt Oswald's hand gently stroke his cheek. "I shall call the wedding off. Surely Miss Keane will understand. My heart belongs to you Edward." Oswald said with a soft smile. Edward blushed, smiling shyly. "I love you too Oswald..I was afraid you'd never accept me as yours.." he said as he leaned closer. Oswald smiled lovingly at him. "Shall I..kiss you?" Edward nodded excitedly as he gently leaned all the way, their lips meeting in a passionate let out a small whine as he clung to him, deepening the kiss slightly before pulling away and smiling brightly. Edward was blushing bright red, smiling and his sparkling with happiness.

"Promise we'll be together forever?" Edward asked in a hushed whispered. Oswald gently stroked his cheek. "With God as my witness my dear Edward." he replied, a look of fierce adoration in his eyes. They didn't notice an angered Barbara Keane listening in on them 'How dare he! We're supposed to be getting married! That..That! I'll show him!' Barbara thought as a sinister grin crossed her features. Barbara later confronted Oswald after dinner, storming towards him enraged. "How dare you! You're supposed to become my husband in a week!" she yelled, startling Oswald who turned to look at her with remorse. "I am sorry Miss Keane..but I cannot marry someone I don't have feelings for. Surely you'll find someone else who will treat you with love and respect as I tried to." Oswald said. Barbara walked towards him, wrapping her arms around.

"But I want you! You're parents believed we were meant for each other!" she continued her tirade. Oswald struggled out of her grasp, glaring at her. "I feel nothing for you! It was a lie Miss Keane! My parents wanted me to have someone to share my life with and they've supported my feelings for Edward! Thusly, I will never marry you! Goodnight Barbara!" Oswald said as he angrily pushed out the door. Barbara glared daggers at him, her fists clenching and un clenching. "You will regret this Cobblepot! You hear me?! You'll regret this!" Barbara stormed off, leaving an annoyed Oswald in her wake. It was late at night when Barbara began her sinister spell, a curse on the Cobblepot family to ensure that everyone Oswald ever loved would die. And he would spend an eternity to mourn their deaths. First, Oswald's parents were killed in a freak accident. Oswald mourned for days, with his beloved Edward at his side, holding him and keeping him safe. Then one horrid, fateful night, Oswald was in bed asleep when he was awoken by the loud boom of thunder and rain pelting loudly on the rooftops. He could hear footsteps. "Edward?" Oswald called, he ran into Edward's room to discover him missing. Terrified and worried, Oswald ran out of the mansion, through the woods, desperate to find him. "Edward!" Oswald called. Oswald kept running, feeling his legs become sore as fought through the storm.

He soon found Edward standing at the edge of a cliff. "Edward what are you doing? Please don't move!" Edward looked at him blankly as though he was in a trance. "Edward please!" Oswald cried desperation clear in his voice. "Oswald...help.." Edward leaned back, Oswald desperately grabbing for him. "Edward!" Oswald cried as he fell after him, both hitting the rocks below. However, to his horror, Oswald had survived the fall. He looked and saw his precious Edward, dead, a large gash on his head. Sobbing, Oswald crawled toward him, pulling his beloved's dead body close. "Oh Edward! I'm so sorry my love. I couldn't save you!" he wailed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Barbara standing at the cliff, a sadistic grin on her face. In his anguish, Oswald glared at her as tears mixing with the rain poured down his face.

"YOU! What have you done!? You murderer!" Oswald screamed, suddenly crying out as he felt his heart stop and sharp fangs stabbing through his mouth. Oswald's nails grew sharp and he whined. "What have you done to me?!" he yelled. Barbara laughed. "I gave you an eternity with your guilt! You couldn't save your parents nor could you rescue poor hopeless Edward." she said, laughing madly. Oswald cried once more, but it only got worse for him as soon the villagers found out about him and came to his mansion wielding torches and pitchforks, all lead by Barbara Keane. And just like that, they stormed the mansion, grabbing poor Oswald and forcing him into a coffin and they buried him near his family's cemetary, with Barbara smirking, knowing soon in the future, he'd come back. And he'll want vengeance.

 **Here it is! I hope you all like the beginning! Prepare for more vampire!Oswald. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 200 Years Later.

Gotham City 2017

A tall, young man with brown hair got off a train arriving in Gotham. He was wearing a green sweater with a red tie, a checkered t shirt underneath, denim jeans and converse sneakers. He also wore what some might call dorky glasses. He was nervous and shaky. He had luckily found a job working at the old Van Dahl mansion and he was nervous and excited at the same time. Currently he was rehearsing what he would say when he arrived. "Hi my name is Ed Nygma I'm here to...? no." Ed said, shaking his head and adjusting his glasses, a nervous habit. It turned out the Van Dahls were in need of a tutor for a young Bruce Wayne and Ed had happily agreed. He even proposed to help with the maintence of the mansion. He noted they were an extended family, the head being a woman named Fish Mooney who had been adopted by Grace before she died. He heard rumors that Fish ran the house with an iron fist, not even a mouse could get passed her. She had a young niece named Ivy Pepper who according to what he heard was the sweetest yet sometimes edgy fifteen year old who adored plants. The youngest was Bruce Wayne. Both the boy's parents had died in a horrific car accident so he lived with his slightly unattentive uncle Jim Gordon. Ed bit his lip nervously as he walked off the train station, watching people pass by. 'At least I'm not back at that place..' Ed thought to himself with a shudder. He walked through the old woods, soon coming across an old and rusted gate.

Hesitantly, Ed pushed it open, walking towards the large Van Dahl manison looming in the distance.  
He walked up to the door, nervously biting his lip and adjusting his glasses once more before he knocked on the door and shifting his weight. A few minutes later a scruffy man appeared, holding a whisky in one hand and looking annoyed. "Yes?" he said in a rough voice. Ed swallowed and bit his lip. "M-my name is Ed Nygma..I-I'm here to see Miss Mooney for the uh..tutor position." Ed said in a nervous voice. He believed he was going to make a fool of himself, memories telling him he normally had know problem with that. "Alright come in." the man spoke, gesturing for him to come inside. Ed gulped and stepped inside the large mansion looking around. "This place was built for a staff of a hundred. Butt it's just me and Olga who's about as useful as a bucket with no bottom." the man said. Ed noticed a large painting set up over the fire place. Ed walked toward it, as though he were drawn to it. The man in the painting had black hair that was slightly feathered up from the back, he stood holding a cane with a penguin shaped top. For some reason, Ed thought he looked oddly familiar.

"Who's this?" Ed found himself asking, turning to the man. "Pft Os maybe..something with a Wald in it." Suddenly, they were both shocked by a voice. "Oswald Cobblepot." said a dark skinned woman as she descended towards them. "His name was Oswald Cobblepot. And he was the finest man this family ever knew." The woman said as she stood in front of Ed, offering her hand. "Fish Mooney. You've already met Harvey." she said. Ed smiled nervously as he shook her hand. "Uh Ed Nygma..I was hoping to speak to you about the tutor position." he said. Fish smiled. "Perfect. Come with me Mr Nygma. There are some things we need talk about." she said, leading him towards the parlor. Ed was fasicinated by all the old paintings he saw hanging on the walls. He read up on the family's lineage before he took the job, wanting to unlock it's deepest and darkest secrets. He also wished to know more about Oswald, the man in the painting. He'd heard rumors but he believed they were myths mostly. Once they entered the parlor, Ed took a seat in the armchair while Fish stared at him.

"I have some questions that weren't on the application." she said. "What are your thoughts on the current president?" Ed shrugged. "Never met him." he answered. Fish smiled, crossing her arms. "The war?" Ed shook his head. "I don't watch tv." he said. Fish nodded, crossing her arms. "Do you believe in equality?" Ed thought for moment and nodding smiling. "Yes. Everyone has a purpose." he said. Fish clapped her hands. "I believe we'll get along well Mr Nygma. Come, let me show the rest of the family." Ed smiled relieved as he followed her down the hall to a room which on the inside had bright green wallpaper, with pretty little flower designs. A young red haired girl was inside, tending to one of the many plants around the room. "Ivy this is Ed. He's going to be staying with us." The girl, Ivy poked her head up to look at them in indifference as she walked over to lean against the doorway. "So you're here to babysit the looney?" she said in a passive tone. Fish gave her a stern look. "Ivy what have I told you about saying things like that?" Ed bit his lip, swallowing. "Yes I'm here to teach Bruce." he said. Ivy grinned, crossing her arms. "Good luck. You're the fith one this week." she said. "Mr Nygma." she said as she started to close her door.

"Uh please call me Ed." he said before the door slammed shut. "Don't mind her Ed. She has been like this since she arrived." Fish said as she lead him to his room. Once Ed entered, he let out a small gasp taking in his surroundings. This room was shaded a dark emerald green, a large bed sat comfortably in the middle. "Say they say this room once belonged to the late Edward Nashton. They say he threw himself off a cliff." Fish said. "They believe he was Oswald's lost love. Poor thing." Ed nodded, looking around curiously. "Dinner is in twenty minutes. I'll let you get settled in." Ed smiled at her. "Thank you Miss Mooney." Fish smiled and nodded at him as she closed the door. Twenty minutes later, Ed nervously walked to the table, seeing Fish at the head of the table, a blonde haired man who introduced himself as Jim sat across from him and Ivy was dancing to some Alice Cooper. Ed was seated nervously, uncomfortable under Jim's stare. "I hope this isn't another bone dry pot roast Harv." Harvey rolled his eyes.

"I made it juicy for you your highness, don't you worry." Ed tried not to chuckle at their banter as he started to eat some carrots on his plate. "So you're the new guy?" Jim finally asked. Ed looked at him with a nervous smile. "Uh yes I am." Ed replied. "Call me Ed." he said. Jim smiled as he chewed his roast. "Nice meeting you-Ivy turn that down!" Ivy glared at him as she turned her music off before heading to the table and sitting down with an annoyed huff. Jim smiled back at Ed tapping his knuckles against the table. Ed simply looked at him before going back to eating, trying not to pay too much attention and also feeling very uncomfortable. "You're a liar." a female voice said. A woman with short black hair entered the room and sitting next to Ed. "I can tell you know. You might look all sweet and innocent but your eyes say you have secrets." Ed looked at her, feeling frozen and a bit nervous until Fish spoke. "Please don't hassle him too much Lee. This is Bruce's new tutor. Ed." Fish said. Lee gave a light smile at him.

"Oh he's the nanny." Lee said before she whispered. "And she's a bitch." Fish quirked her eyebrow at Lee as she made qoutations with her fingers. Ed was going to cut in until he saw a figure covered in a white sheet looking right at him. He wondered if anyone at the table noticed it or if he was the only one as usual. 'Not now..please..' Ed inwardly begged his subconcious. "Bruce this is Ed. He's going to be your new tutor." Fish said. Suddenly the small figure who he now realized was Bruce threw off the sheet in a huff. "You ruined it! I was gonna scare him!" Bruce said in a frustrated tone. Jim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know how expensive those sheets are Bruce? It's Egyptian cotton!" he said, patronizingly. Bruce looked at Ed, under his mop of black hair.

"Were you scared?" he asked. Ed kept his shocked look, deciding to humor the child. "Terrified beyond belief." Ed said. Bruce gave a small smile. That night as everyone else headed to bed, Ed dressed himself in a t shirt and plaid pants when he thought he saw Bruce covered in a sheet again. "Bruce? Are you getting ready for Halloween?" Ed asked walking towards the silent figure. Ed's smile faded to a frown when he noticed a blue tinge around the figure's eyes. "Bruce?" Ed asked again as he removed the sheet only to gasp and back away as what could be described as a glowing blue ghost looking eerily like Ed floated out from under it. _"He's coming."_ He whispered. The only difference between him and his lookalike was messy unkempt hair that was soaked and no glasses. Ed followed the ghost curious and a little spooked. He saw the ghost floating around a chandlier, before he looked right at him. _"He's coming."_ he whispered once more before he swiftly turned and fell straight through the floor, leaving Ed spooked and curious about who the ghost was talking about.

Meanwhile, some odd miles away some construction workers were digging a large hole when one of them hit something. "Hey what's that?" one of the men asked. "I don't know, look's like a box." One of the men cut off the rotted chains when suddenly white mist exploded from the box causing the men to back away just as the top blew open, men screaming as they were grabbed one by one, screaming as they had their blood drained. A dark, bloodied figure threw his victim to the ground as the last man alive looked at him terrified. "Oh god please don't kill me!" the man begged but the bloodied figure, only grinned as he walked toward him grabbing him by the throat. "I'm deeply sorry sir but you cannot imagine how thirsty I am!" he said as the figure now revealed to be a bloodied Oswald Cobblepot sunk his fangs into the man's throat, draining him completely.

Oswald threw the corpse down, gripping his penguin cane, his dark red eyes surveying his surroundings. 'I must return home...I must make sure it still holds.' Oswald thought as he started to limp forwards, only to look up as a large letter 'M' with letters that spelled Mcdonald's below it lit up in front of him, causing him to back away in terror. "I must be in hell." Oswald whispered fearfully, gulping he limped forwards, coming a cross some strange terrain at the end of the woods. "Odd..what is this?" Oswald asked as he ran his fingers on the road when he saw lights up ahead. "Eyes of the demons I see!" Oswald said, smirking. "Come to drag me off to eternal torture are you? Come on then! Have at me!" Oswald said standing with his arms out stretched only for the car to blare past him with a voice yelling, "Asshole!" Oswald looked at the strange object moving past him, confused. 'I must not be in hell I suppose..' Oswald limped forwards cautiously, looking around, bright lights and large buildings all around him. 'Am I...in the future?' Oswald wondered when he finally reached his family home

"My home..what have they done to you?" the mansion looked like it was falling apart, old and decaying. Oswald went around the back, seeing a bunch of pumpkins laying about. He also saw a scruffy drunk man lounging around. Oswald hurried towards him, getting his attention. "Fear me not drunkard! I will not harm you unless you tell me all I need to know." Oswald said in a dark tone. The man comically held up a flask of whisky. "Well there's all you need to know genius." he said before he exploded in fit of harsh drunken laughter. Oswald sighed and rolled his eyes and he held up his hand, hypnotising him. "Look into my eyes and tell me your inner most thoughts." The man fell under, only to fall asleep, snoring loudly to which Oswald slapped him on the forehead. "Awaken!" he yelled frustrated. 'He is completely out of his mind!' Oswald thought to himself in annoyance. The man opened his eyes, looking at Oswald blankly. "Good." Oswald said in relief. "Tell me. what is the year?" Oswald asked. "Uh '17 no wait '16 oh right 2017." the man finally said.

Oswald's eyes widened instantly, gulping. "Dear god! I've been gone for so long..Tell me, Cobblepot, do they endure?" Oswald asked in a worried and distracted voice. "Yeah, there's four of em." the man responded. Oswald sighed in relief. "Thank heaven! Hear me, future dweller, you shall be my loyal servant until such time as I release you." Oswald said, finally lowering his hand as the man came to. "What first?" he asked. "You will cleanse me then take me to these living Cobblepots you speak of." he commanded. The man shrugged. "Okay." Oswald followed him inside, finding his old room with ease, careful not to wake anyone. The second he looked into his mirror, he let out a gasp of fright. He had no reflection! Oswald gulped as he did his best scrubbing the blood off. A few hours later, Oswald explored his mansion, memories washing over him and he smiled fondly as he remembered his beautiful Edward, especially when he looked over at the grande piano. He remembered when he and Edward play music and sing together.

Edward had always been so happy, his wide grin would leave Oswald in a puddle, his kind personality had always been enough to make him swoon. They even had nights by the fireplace where Edward would hold him and comfort him until he fell asleep after his parents had died. Which also brought one of his worst memories. His beloved Edward's life being stolen by that cruel witch Barbara, who foolishly believed she could have him. Barbara had stolen the love of his life from him and he was going to make her pay dearly for it. If she somehow made herself immortal of course. To which Oswald inwardly groaned as he came upon the fire place, two children sitting in front. One was a young girl, no older than fifteen, with long red hair and freckles wearing a green and raggedy old sweater and jeans. Beside her sat a nine year old boy with black hair, looking up at him and the painting of him above the fireplace. Oswald couldn't help but smirk. "Uncanny, isn't it?" he asked.

"Worth every hour I stood." The girl finally looked at him. "You look stoned." she said simply. Oswald chuckled. "They tried stoning me. It did not work." he said with an air of confidence just as a voice was heard, startling Oswald. "Who is this?" a dark skinned woman, wearing a long dress, her hair in a bob cut with red highlights in her bangs. The woman strode toward Oswald, a silent threat in her eyes. "A word please." the woman said and Oswald gulped, he hoped he would be able to explain things. He knew how suspicious this must look. He nodded and chose to follow her, hoping he could convince her to let him stay. Fish led him to a parlor, glaring at him. "Would you mind telling me who you are? And what exactly you're doing here?" she asked. Oswald gulped and took an unnecessary breath. "My name is Oswald Cobblepot..." Oswald said in a hushed tone. The woman looked at him with her eyes wide. "Is this some kind of joke?" she asked in disbelief. "I don't know who you are but you better not look at those kids!" Oswald looked at her with a neutral look. "Your devotion is admirable miss. I understand you are suspiciuos of me. It's to be expected after all." Oswald said.

The woman looked at him as though she were trying to decipher him. "Surely you know what has plagued our family?" Oswald asked as he limped toward her, circling her a bit. "Ghosts, witches and vampires. They're all just myths." she stated. Oswald nodded. "Fascinating." he mumbled as he went to stand near a secret passage his father had built. "What do you know of Oswald Cobblepot?" Oswald asked. The woman looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, he was a kind man, confident. He had the tendency to be very arrogant though. But he always seemed in control." she spoke. Oswald couldn't help but smile. "And what is known of his death?" Fish thought for a moment. "Nothing. not that I can think of." Oswald smirked. "That my dear, is because I never died!" Oswald said as he twisted his cane on the button, listening as the fireplace opened revealing a secret passage. Fish looked at him, shocked. "That means you would be...?" Oswald looked at her sadly. "A vampire. And most regrettably so. But none of you need fear of my cursed nature." Oswald said as he turned, limping down the tunnels, listeining to Fish follow him.

He heard her gasp when she saw all the treasures hidden underneath the house "We've been sitting on top of a fortune!" she said. Oswald smiled when he found his locket which had a photo of his beloved Edward hidden inside and kept safe for him. He placed it around his neck so he would forever remain close to his heart. Oswald's heart, even though it could no longer beat, still belonged to him. Oswald turned to look at his companion, a genuine look in his eyes. "Know this. I mean to stay. I wish to be apart of this family again." Oswald spoke as he limped toward her. "And with your permission I'd like to help restore the family name to it's former glory." he said. Fish sighed, before she finally looked at him. "Alright. But on one condition. This? All of this will remain our little secret." Oswald slowly nodded in agreement. "So be it. Partners?" Oswald asked. Fish shifted the knife she held in her hand, holding out her free one to shake his. "Partners." Fish agreed. Little did Oswald know, that his beloved Edward might be closer than he thought. And that a certain someone would be revealing themselves almost too soon.

 **Whew! I had some difficulties as things kept deleting! But I hope this chapter was good enough to sink your teeth into! Next chapter, Ed and Oswald shall finally meet! :)**


End file.
